Lana
Lana comes from a normal family of echidnas. They lived on the northern coast of England. Her two mothers were killed when she was 10 and that's when she left the town, and hid in the shadows from the unknown enemies. She crossed many villages while exploring her powers and strength. Soon enough she learned how to hunt animals and eat them raw. Her beauty helped her enchant the men she wanted, and she used them in any way she liked. After years spent in moving from town to town, Elizabeth decided to stay in a town called Mystyville. There she met other echidnas and they took her in. The girls took care of each other and were a small happy family. However, one night their house was set on fire and only Lana and another girl - Mira survived. The two run quickly into the woods with their super speed and spent the night running. The two settled in another village for a while but soon moved, so that no one could catch them. They were together for a bit while when they were attacked by vampires and Mira died. Lana ran until she found a circus tent. There she met Otis Spaulding. He liked her not only for her looks but also for her flexibility. He gave her her new stage name "Cobra". Lana didn't mind it and just went with the flow.With the circus moving constantly, there were no more attacks on the echidna and she stayed with the clowns for the next 3 years. Lana was already 31 years old when the Werevamps and the others with them joined the circus. The echidna and Roxanne Ozera got to talk for a while before Mary set the circus on fire and everyone ran away. Lana saved herself again and continued her journey through the woods and villages looking for a safe place. She spent the next 2 years like this, when she decided to go look for Roxanne. She searched for her eagerly and finally found the princess. Khali offered Lana to stay as her lady-in-waiting. Cobra didn't like this at first but then quickly agreed and stayed in the castle. During the next 23 years, she still is close to the queen and helps her from time to time,although she often is bored and lazy, and only looks for an excuse to get away for a while. She follows Dominic around and finally earns his friendship. For her 56 years, she prefers sleeping with werewolves,rather than vampires. That's why she agreed to play being mistress of Ethan Drago. The two spent 5 years together and eventually fell in love. Lana was there for him when he needed support (when Aiden died and later their father) , and never left his side. He proposed to her after his father's funeral, and she accepted. They were always together, and both didn't like the princesses Elizabeth and Catherine Ozera so they avoided them as much as possible. Ethan and Lana decided to go find their own place one day, since Aiden also wanted to move away with Crystal McLaggen. The couple stopped at the beach and decided to get married. They went to the small cottage and found help from a woman named Joanna and her husband. They also found a priest, and Lana and Ethan had a small romantic wedding at the beach. Afterwards, they went looking for a place to call theirs. After a while, they found the perfect house in the mountain near the ocean. The two love birds cleaned it up and started their common life. It was ideal for both of them. The forest was beautiful and it seemed like they were at a secluded place where no one would bother them. They celebrated the twins' birthday there. In November it became clear that Lana was with child. After Dracula's examination there was a surprise - they were expecting twins. Category:Characters